Ceguera
by AiEnma21
Summary: Light, L y el equipo de investigación se enfrentan a una crisis que pone en juego no sólo su integridad, sino a la sociedad entera. ¿Qué hacer cuando los ojos no pueden distinguir más que blancura alrededor?
1. Chapter 1

El apartamento estaba limpio y listo para ser abandonado por un tiempo. La ropa había sido empacada, las cuentas pagadas y la basura ya había sido dispuesta en los contenedores de reciclaje. La pequeña sala de estar se hallaba inundada por la luz matutina que entraba por la ventana.

Touta Matsuda estaba emocionado. Pocas veces se tenía la oportunidad de trabajar en un caso como el que tenía en sus manos… y las del resto del equipo de investigación, por supuesto. No es como si tratara de darse demasiada importancia. Hoy era el día de su mudanza al edificio que sería su hogar hasta que el caso fuera cerrado. Tendría una nueva habitación con todas las comodidades posibles y seguramente no habría mejor conexión a Internet en ninguna otra parte. Claro que esas no eran sus prioridades, ¿cierto? Demostraría al equipo que era un miembro importante, valioso, imprescindible. Quien sabe, en algún revés del destino él podría ser quien diera punto final al caso Kira.

A sabiendas de que hasta la más ligera de sus respiraciones estaba siendo cuidadosamente analizada por el líder de la investigación, decidió dar lo mejor de sí desde el primer momento posible. Dobló cuidadosamente sus prendas de vestir y las acomodó por colores. Dispuso de sus artículos de higiene personal en orden alfabético y los guardó apropiadamente dentro de la maleta. Quitó ese ridículo adorno de su teléfono celular y ensayó algunas expresiones adustas frente al espejo antes de salir de su departamento y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Sólo entonces se percató…

\- Mis llaves…

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidado? Sin llaves, no volvería a entrar. Sin llaves, se quedaría sin automóvil por un rato. Incluso, si se daba a la tarea de buscar un cerrajero, perdería valioso tiempo que lo dejaría mal parado a la vista de todo el equipo. Se suponía que estaría en la nueva base de operaciones a las 10 en punto, por lo que tenía 27 minutos y 37, 36, 35… segundos para llegar. Ryuuzaki había citado a todos los investigadores a las 7 de la mañana, pero Matsuda había conseguido una prórroga: tendría que llevar a una (falsa) tía al aeropuerto ese mismo día _("¿esa es tu excusa?" había escuchado entre murmullos_ ) y necesitaba tiempo adicional. Había pasado las dos noches anteriores buscando las mejores rutas y previniendo contingencias para ser puntual sin problemas. Y ahora… todo por la borda. Volvería a ser el incompetente del grupo. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

…

…

Viéndolo bien, dejar las llaves no era un problema tan serio. Podría llamar a la base y decir que el auto había quedado inservible. O que su tía se lo había llevado (¿en un avión comercial?). O que un gatito iba a caer de la ventana y salió apurado para salvarlo… No, eso era demasiado. Lo mejor era tomar un taxi y rezar a cualquier-divinidad-disponible para llegar a tiempo. Convencido por esa resolución, abrió su cartera y…

\- ¿Dónde está mi dinero?

Sólo entonces recordó que había encargado una pizza durante la víspera, por lo que había gastado sus últimos 3000¥ en efectivo. El cajero automático estaba a diez calles de su hogar. No había forma de llegar sin ayuda de alguien del equipo. Marcó el speed dial 1 y esperó en la línea.

\- ¡Aizawa, ayúdame! Necesito que vengas a recogerme a mi casa. Hubo un asalto y mi tía se llevó a los gatitos que robaron mis llaves y…

\- Lamento importunarlo, señor Matsuda, pero ésta es la línea equivocada. Si requiere que alguien vaya a recogerlo luego de tan traumáticos eventos, enviaré a Watari ahora mismo.

\- … ¡Ry-y-Ryuuzaki! Ehh… Lo sien...

\- No hay necesidad de disculpas, señor Matsuda. Por favor, espere frente a su edificio y Watari lo recogerá en 20 minutos. ¿Está de acuerdo?

\- … Sí, está bien - _¿cómo había sido tan descuidado de nuevo?_ No había duda que el día avanzaba como una procesión de infortunios. La luz en el pasillo comenzaba a aturdirlo. – Ryuuzaki, yo…

Ryuuzaki ya había colgado. No había remedio, después de todo, era alguien muy ocupado. Matsuda soltó un profundo suspiro y se recargó en la pared. Necesitaba serenarse ante las circunstancias. Cerró los ojos y se encontró con una blancura total, lechosa, que inundaba todo. ¿Desde cuándo se veía blanco al apretar los párpados? En lugar de calmarlo, la blancura lo llenó de angustia. Abrió los ojos y…

…

Nada.

…

La blancura no se había ido. Inundaba todo su campo visual, como si un lienzo lo hubiera cubierto todo sin lugar a texturas, contornos o siquiera variaciones en el color. Angustiado, volvió a tomar su teléfono y consiguió apretar algunos botones. Constató aliviado que había conseguido marcar a un número, pero la blancura lo agobiaba a tal punto que las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas. _¿Será que mis lágrimas también son blancas?_

\- Señor Matsuda. Watari estará en su puerta dentro de 18 minu…

\- ¡Ryuuzaki, ayúdame! ¡Por favor, haz algo!

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Si Matsuda llamaba con tal desesperación, sólo podía significar que algo realmente serio había ocurrido. No como olvidar las llaves en su propia casa, por supuesto.

\- Es que... me he quedado ciego.

Watari regresó a la base con un detective en silla de ruedas que hacía lo posible por no llorar desconsoladamente. Sin importar si abría o cerraba los ojos, la blancura permanecía inmutable al llanto, a las manos que frotaban con fuerza los párpados y a las voces que susurraban a lo lejos sin comprender lo que pasaba. Por los ruidos distantes, Matsuda asumió que habían llegado a uno de los centros de trabajo. Recordaba haber visto en las fotografías que Ryuuzaki le mostró al equipo que en la sala principal había varios equipos de cómputo y pantallas que cubrían buena parte de la pared. Su oído se aguzó y percibió que alguien paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación. Esos pasos ansiosos seguramente eran de Aizawa. O del jefe. Mogi nunca había perdido la compostura, sin importar la gravedad de las circunstancias. Dado que Light estaba encadenado al mejor detective del mundo, y éste seguro se hallaba sentado en su inusual forma de acomodarse, no había muchas opciones. _Parece que es verdad que los sentidos compensan la ausencia de uno de ellos._

– Matsuda, ¿qué hiciste esta vez? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de pedir pizzas en ese lugar? – por lo visto, los pasos nerviosos eran de Aizawa, quien ahora parecía dirigirse hacia el pobre detective – ¡Te lo dije! ¡Esas porquerías iban a matarte algún día!

– P-pero Aizawa, te aseguro que…

– Watari, el reporte de los hechos, por favor. – Por lo visto, L no andaba para trivialidades.

– En seguida, Ryuuzaki – El anciano acomodó a Matsuda, quien se había calmado un poco al tratar de concentrarse en el entorno. – Exactamente a las 10:19 de la mañana, el detective Matsuda fue hallado en la puerta de su departamento, en posición fetal. Más allá del evidente desgaste psicológico, no se encontró ninguna evidencia de daño físico. En absoluto. No se observaron anomalías significativas en el edificio ni en la calle. Debido a la posibilidad de que se tratase de algún patógeno en el ambiente, no se corrieron riesgos adicionales y volví con el detective bajo mi custodia.

– Excelente trabajo. Gracias Watari. Por favor, lleva a Matsuda a la enfermería y realiza una revisión completa. Es indispensable descartar cualquier posibilidad. Desde diabetes hasta retinoblastoma. Una vez que hayamos encontrado la causa, veremos cómo ajustar un tratamiento médico a sus posibilidades.

Matsuda casi lloraba de alegría. Por lo visto, no sería abandonado por el equipo. Si corría con suerte, incluso podría reincorporarse a la investigación pronto. Watari salió con el _paciente_ y cerró la puerta tras pasar.

Para L, Matsuda ya no era de utilidad alguna. ¿Cómo podría serlo si ya no sería capaz de hacer el café? Probablemente su ceguera repentina se debía al estrés, o a algún padecimiento que Watari revelaría en pocas horas. Sin embargo, sabía que para mantener al equipo tranquilo era necesario demostrar preocupación por el incidente, en un gesto empático que en realidad no era relevante (pues la ceguera de Matsuda no era relevante para el caso). Un empleado contento es un empleado eficiente, ¿cierto?

L estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que sólo el tirón de cierta cadena le hizo regresar a la habitación.

– ¡Ryuuzaki, es la tercera vez que te pregunto! ¿Podrías poner atención a lo que decimos?

Oh, cierto. Demostrar empatía. Comunicación con el equipo. Vaya que sería complicado adaptarse a estar rodeado de tanta gente todo el tiempo.

– Lo siento, Yagami-kun. ¿Serían tan amables de repetir?

– Comentábamos – dijo Aizawa– que la situación de Matsuda es una desgracia considerando nuestro escaso personal. Debemos encontrar quién lo reemplace como agente de Misa Amane mientras se resuelve su… situación.

– Pero también tenemos que considerar si esto es producto de algo natural o de los poderes de Kira – agregó el jefe Yagami –. Si Kira es capaz de matar de otras maneras que no sean un ataque al corazón, debemos considerar si rastreó a Matsuda y lo ha dejado ciego antes de matarlo. No podemos descartar esa posibilidad.

– Eso es improbable, papá. Si Kira identificó a Matsuda como parte de la investigación, ¿por qué no ocuparlo para darle la identidad de los demás miembros del equipo y matarnos a todos, tal y como hizo con los agentes del FBI? Resultaría una oportunidad difícil de pasar por alto cuando uno de sus objetivos es acabar con L.

L se estiró un poco para alcanzar el pastel de fresas que estaba sobre la mesa. Incluso cuando Matsuda era una víctima, causaba problemas a los demás. Vaya desperdicio de tiempo.

– Es como dice Yagami-kun. Es poco probable que Kira haya descubierto a Matsuda. Sin embargo, lo mantendremos vigilado en su habitación una vez que hayamos obtenido los resultados de su chequeo médico. Hasta entonces, Mogi será el representante de Misa Amane. Dudo que se trate de un padecimiento contagioso, pero mientras no tengamos una causa definitiva de su ceguera, Matsuda estará en cuarentena. Cualquier comunicación con él tendrá que ser mediante el intercom que está dispuesto en las habitaciones. Por favor, no se distraigan de nuestro objetivo. Capturar a Kira es nuestra prioridad y aunque la situación de Matsuda es desafortunada, no debemos dejar que nos desvíe de nuestras actividades.

o-o-o

El resto de la jornada se llevó a cabo sin mayores incidentes, ni avances, ni pistas nuevas sobre el caso. L no tenía claro si el _incidente Matsuda_ había sido la causa indirecta de tan pobres resultados, pero discutirlo con el grupo era contraproducente. Al final del día, cuando el equipo se disponía a retirarse, Watari envió un mensaje a la sala de investigaciones.

– Ryuuzaki, el canal NHN tiene información importante.

Aizawa se apresuró a sintonizar el canal y todos quedaron estupefactos ante lo que emitía el noticiero.

 _Estamos en la estación de Shibuya, donde decenas, ¡no! Cientos de personas han quedado ciegas repentinamente. Varias personas que esperaban el shinkansen quedaron aturdidas y cayeron en las vías del tren, lo que ocasionó una desgracia. El conteo de decesos todavía no es oficial, pero se estima en 36 muertes y 68 lesionados de gravedad. Aún se desconoce si se trató de un atentado contra nuestros ciudadanos, por lo que el gobierno ha declarado el estado de emergencia y se ha acordonado toda la zona. Seguiremos informando. Soy Takashi Ryuji, para NHN._

El equipo de investigación quedó paralizado.

– Ryuuzaki… esta ceguera… ¿qué vamos a hacer? – Light jaló levemente la cadena, a sabiendas de que L se abstraía en sus pensamientos con demasiada facilidad.

– Esto no es una coincidencia. Matsuda y la gente en Shibuya. Están relacionados. Debemos investigarlo – afirmó el jefe Yagami.

– Si esto es una epidemia… – Aizawa palideció – ¡nuestras familias! ¡Debemos ponerlas a salvo antes de que se expanda!

Los miembros del equipo comenzaron a murmurar sobre las medidas a seguir para mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo. Si la ceguera se extendió a cientos de personas en una tarde, tenían que evitar riesgos, ¿cierto? ¿Habría una cura? ¿Sería algo temporal o permanente? ¿Alguna condición mortal? ¿Obra de Kira? ¿Cómo se organizarían…?

– Por favor, mantengan la calma. No tenemos ningún indicio de que se trate de la obra de Kira, por lo que no es de nuestra competencia. Si están preocupados por sus familias, podemos trasladarlas a otro edificio de mi propiedad o enviarlos fuera del país para estar más seguros. No obstante, nadie ajeno a la investigación debe entrar a la base de investigaciones. Sería una distracción constante y podría filtrarse información…

¿Es que L hablaba en serio? Light no podía creerlo. Sabía que el detective era frío, distante, calculador en todas las circunstancias. Después de todo, había utilizado a un condenado a muerte para delatar la existencia de Kira. Había confinado a Misa Amane y a él durante más de 50 días en condiciones que él calificaría como inhumanas y había conseguido que su padre le apuntara con un arma. Definitivamente no era del tipo sentimental. Pero esperar que el equipo abandonara a sus familias a la incertidumbre de una contingencia de origen desconocido era demasiado, incluso para él.

– ¡Ryuuzaki! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No puedes entender que nuestras familias son importantes para nosotros? ¿Es que acaso no tienes a nadie que te importe fuera de este edificio?

– Estoy consciente de los lazos afectivos que mantienen las personas, Yagami-kun. Por eso propongo mantenerlos a salvo en un lugar donde ni siquiera Kira podría llegar. Sin embargo, no voy a permitir que esto nos desvíe de la investigación. A menos, claro, que tu objetivo sea impedir que continúe con mis pesquisas y seguir fingiendo que no eres Kira…

¡Pum!

El puñetazo provocó que ambos jóvenes cayeran al suelo. L se incorporó rápidamente y dirigió una patada a su estómago. Volvieron al suelo gracias a la cadena que, al parecer, era olvidada por los genios cuando perdían los estribos.

– ¡Es suficiente! – el jefe Yagami no estaba para bromas – Ryuuzaki, si no vas a permitir que nuestras familias estén aquí pero los mantendrás a salvo, apoyaré la decisión. Dinos qué tenemos que hacer.

– Gracias por su comprensión, jefe. Le aseguro que estarán bien. Watari – L se dirigió al intercom – ¿puedes hacer los preparativos para que las familias de los detectives estén en el orfanato para mañana?

– Muy bien, Ryuuzaki. Los contactaré ahora mismo.

Light no comprendía bien. ¿Un orfanato? Seguro se trataba de algún código para referirse a una base secreta. Como si el Gran Detective L fuera a vivir en un orfanato. Sí, seguro. ¡Sólo faltaba que dijeran que L entrenaba a los niños de un orfanato para heredar su puesto! Lo más absurdo que podría habérsele ocurrido.

– Podrán telefonear a sus familiares una vez que estén en el aeropuerto. Mientras tanto, les pido que no salgan del edificio. Si esto es una epidemia o producto de las acciones de Kira, no podemos correr más riesgos. – Ryuuzaki se mordió el pulgar – Watari, envíame el reporte sobre la condición de Matsuda.

En los monitores se desplegó el expediente de Matsuda. Análisis clínicos, pruebas médicas y muchos datos aparecían en las pantallas. La sonrisa torpe de Matsuda decoraba el informe en una fotografía tomada al inicio de la investigación. Una sonrisa que seguramente sería extrañada por los miembros del equipo si el pobre detective no recuperaba la vista.

– No entiendo nada… – Aizawa releía la información, aturdido por el mar de datos. – Si entendí bien, Matsuda…

– Según los reportes médicos, Matsuda está perfectamente sano. No hay ni el más mínimo indicio de un daño físico o neurológico en su sistema.

Light sentía que su pecho se agitaba cada vez más conforme la pregunta tomaba fuerza dentro de su mente.

"Esto… ¿es obra… de Kira?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _N/A: este fue mi primer intento por escribir Fanfiction de Death Note. Desafortunadamente, en algún punto el sitio decidió que no merecía estar y se borraron los documentos que tenía subidos. Ceguera desapareció de mis publicaciones y no supe qué sucedió, al no haber ningún reporte, notificación o demás. Como sea, aquí está de vuelta._

 _Tal y como me sucedía un año atrás, no sé exactamente cómo terminaré con este fic. Karma absorbió buena parte de mis prioridades en cuanto a FF... y ahora un crossover extraño se está apoderando de mí. En cualquier caso, si han leído a José Saramago sabrán que muchas veces la ceguera está... aunque nos neguemos a verla._

 _Cambio y fuera._


	2. Chapter 2

L se sentía frustrado. ¡Cómo había cambiado el panorama en tan sólo 24 horas! Era un verdadero desastre. Dada la situación, se consolaba pensando en que por lo menos no había perdido de vista a su sospechoso.

Luego del incidente en Shibuya, el pánico se disparó a nivel global. El gobierno japonés cerró sus fronteras y declaró estado de excepción, haciendo que evacuar a las familias de los detectives fuera casi imposible. Watari tuvo que acelerar los preparativos y trasladar a los familiares antes de que el aeropuerto prohibiera cualquier despegue, por lo que el equipo de investigación no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse. Esto había generado tal clima de tensión en el cuartel general que L tuvo que declarar el día libre para que todos recuperaran un poco de su salud mental. No estaba particularmente preocupado por los tormentos emocionales de sus subordinados, pero Light le había hecho ver la luz sobre el tema: empleados felices, empleados eficientes. Los puñetazos para reforzar el argumento terminaron de convencerlo. Todo sea por alcanzar la eficiencia…

Matsuda seguía en las mismas condiciones. Se le llevaban los alimentos en una bandeja y no se tenía mayor contacto físico con él. Watari sugirió a los detectives que mantuvieran contacto con él a través del intercom, pero esto no ayudó a mejorar el ánimo colectivo. Matsuda terminó lamentándose por no poder seguir siendo útil a la investigación y el equipo quedó ansioso pensando en lo que les esperaría de caer en esa ceguera blanca.

Para colmo, Light se había dejado llevar por sus emociones en más de una ocasión. Primero, propiciando la tensión entre los detectives afirmando que era inconcebible dejar partir a las familias sin siquiera telefonear para decir adiós. Luego, consiguiendo un día libre para el equipo mediante el manido argumento de que la conmoción no permitía que organizaran sus ideas. ¡Como si el mismísimo L se hubiera detenido por cualquier superchería emocional! Pero si Light pensaba que con el día libre se salvaría de trabajar, estaba equivocado. Pasaron toda esa tarde corroborando si la ceguera blanca tenía alguna relación directa con los criminales ejecutados por Kira, o si había reportes de otros países. A las 6 de la tarde seguían sin algún dato fructífero. Así que no sólo se habían rezagado en la investigación de Kira, sino que el trabajo del día había sido nulo. Si había más personas cayendo víctimas de la ceguera blanca, no había información de ello en las noticias, informes médicos o filtraciones por Internet. ¿Qué más era necesario para desmotivar al mejor detective del mundo?

– ¡Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight! ¡Ya se acabó la jornada! Vamos a tener nuestra cita, ¿verdad?

Los genios se estremecieron por la aguda e insidiosa voz que se había colado al centro de operaciones. Giraron simultáneamente en sus asientos para comprobar – como si fuera necesario – la presencia de Misa Amane, quien sonreía con coquetería mientras descendía por la escalera.

– Misa, no tenemos tiempo para citas; – respondió Light, visiblemente molesto por la presencia de la modelo – hay que avanzar en el caso y los contratiempos recientes han causado que…

– ¡Pero Light! ¡Dijiste que tendríamos nuestras citas! Puedo conseguir una reservación en Nodaiwa mediante la agencia. Y luego de la cena un baile y música romántica y…

– Amane-san, me temo que sus planes no podrán ejecutarse. Salir del edificio sería un movimiento insensato ante la contingencia nacional. Además, gracias a la intervención de Yagami-kun con el equipo, ahora estamos atrasados y debe ayudarme a recuperar el ritmo de la investigación – dijo L mientras veía a Light con suspicacia.

– No estoy hablando contigo, Ryuuzaki. El acuerdo es que Light y yo podamos tener citas cuando terminen de trabajar. Ya terminó el horario de trabajo y no los importuné en todo el día, así que es mi turno de disfrutar de su compañía… a menos que estés celoso y trates de impedir nuestro amor. ¡Pervertido!

L se masajeó las sienes con los dedos. Solía mantener el temple en cualquier ocasión, pero los hechos de las últimas horas estaban minando su paciencia. Seguía sin entender cómo el segundo Kira podía ser una persona tan estúpida. Sin embargo, esta sería su primera oportunidad para monitorear directamente la interacción entre sus sospechosos… podría ser la única posibilidad de avance en la investigación para ese día.

– Si tanto insistes en una cita, tendrá que ser en tu piso y, como parte del acuerdo previo, debo estar presente a todo momento. No notarán mi presencia en absoluto. Estoy convencido de que Light estará contento si pasan su cita en un ambiente más íntimo.

Misa soltó un chillido que L interpretó como una afirmación entusiasta. La chica había salido disparada balbuceando que tendría todo listo para la cita y que la alcanzaran en su piso dentro de 5 minutos. Sin embargo, Light no manifestaba más que contrariedad en su rostro. Esas muestras de comunicación no verbal reforzaban la teoría de L respecto a la naturaleza de esa relación: Light eligió como novia a Misa sólo porque ella era el segundo Kira. No concebía que Light tuviera la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con ella, sin importar cuán atractiva fuera. No obstante, éstas no eran conjeturas hasta que no hubiera una evidencia física… o la confesión tan necesitada para dar cierre a un caso carente de evidencia física.

– Ryuuzaki – una vez más, Light había interrumpido el flujo de sus pensamientos – no vas a encontrar indicios de que yo sea Kira obligándonos a estar con Misa. No es necesario, tenemos trabajo que hacer y Misa sólo será una pérdida de tiempo. Además, ¿no tenías la intención de que permaneciéramos hasta tarde revisando la información?

– Quería darte una oportunidad de relajarte, Yagami-kun. Tú mencionaste durante todo el día que el bienestar emocional de los miembros del equipo era indispensable para llevar a cabo un buen trabajo. Insististe en que todos necesitaban de descanso para operar mejor al día siguiente. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para ti que pasar tiempo de calidad con tu novia? ¿O es que sólo te acercaste a ella por tener que controlar al segundo Kira?

– ¡Por última vez, no somos novios! ¡Y no soy Kira!

– Como digas, Yagami-kun. Vayamos a la cocina antes de subir, muero por un pastel.

Misa estaba feliz. ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo esperando este momento! No recordaba claramente cómo había conocido a Light, pero desde el momento en que lo vio se había convencido de que él era la persona perfecta. Era guapo, carismático, inteligente… un auténtico caballero en su armadura brillante. Cualquiera que los viera juntos sabría que eran uno para el otro.

El problema es que, en realidad, no habían tenido oportunidad de una cita hasta hoy. Ella sólo había podido verlo unas cuantas veces cuando él salía de la universidad e iba a casa. En esas ocasiones había sacrificado tiempo valioso de sus sesiones fotográficas para poder salir corriendo a alcanzarlo antes de que él cruzara el umbral de su hogar. Y luego aquel encuentro en la universidad, donde había conocido a Ryuuzaki. En ese momento no había entendido por qué Light tendría un amigo tan extraño como él, pero si era agradable para Light, sería agradable para ella. Por supuesto, no había visto venir el arresto…

Había sido todo un suplicio. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a creer que ella era el segundo Kira? Ella era una modelo y aspiraba a incursionar en el mundo de la música. No había sido destacada en la escuela, pero no era tonta. Después de todo, había sabido todo sobre Light antes de conocerlo. Esa era la señal segura de que Light era el amor que el destino le había preparado. Misa Amane, la modelo y cantante que había quedado huérfana luego de un acontecimiento trágico, finalmente veía la luz encarnada en el joven Yagami. Incluso su nombre era la representación de las esperanzas que ella adivinaba en el alma del chico. Nadie más que él podía ser el destinado a salvarla de la crueldad del mundo y protegerla a toda costa.

Misa pensaba en los días de confinamiento mientras acomodaba los cojines en la sala de estar. Tras la muerte de sus padres, estas últimas semanas habían sido las más duras de su vida. Había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas más de una vez y rogaba para que la soltaran cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Había sido interrogada a todas horas sobre el segundo Kira y ella no tenía idea de lo que se le decía. Llegó a cuestionarse si no se trataba de una estrategia policiaca para incriminarla siendo completamente inocente. Sería una de esas historias que venden millones de periódicos por el morbo e implicaría el final de su carrera.

Afortunadamente, el traumático cierre de esos cincuenta días había permitido que ella y Light recuperaran su libertad… al menos en los límites que Ryuuzaki había permitido. Ahora tenía todo un piso para ella sola, podría recibir a Light, tener citas y seguir con su vida. También supo que la versión oficial de los hechos la colocaba como testigo material, por lo que no habría una huella negativa en su historial. Luego de tantas incomodidades, era lo mínimo que ella habría esperado.

Tomó unas velas que había conseguido en la bodega del edificio y colocó dos candelabros. Tristemente, no contaba con suficientes ingredientes ni tiempo para preparar una cena romántica, pero había conseguido disponer de bocadillos que lucían tentadores sobre la mesa. Ryuuzaki había arruinado el plan que tenía, pero estaba dispuesta a demostrar que era capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo en nombre de su amor. Dispuso de los pocos arreglos florales para propiciar un ambiente más adecuado a sus objetivos y decidió que, como quedaban unos minutos antes de que Light y Ryuuzaki llegaran, podría retocar su maquillaje un poco. Se dirigió a su habitación.

Recordaba que Light había aceptado ser su pareja la noche que ella había llevado un maquillaje ligero. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si cargaba un poco más su delineador? ¡Quizás le gustaría aún más! Pensándolo bien, Light la amaría de cualquier forma… sólo un retoque rápido y eso sería todo. Se sentó frente a su tocador y tomó el delineador.

– Está muy obscuro…

Afortunadamente, le habían permitido comprar un espejo de tocador similar al de su casa, provisto de focos en el marco para tener la iluminación perfecta y lograr un acabado profesional en su arreglo. Presionó el interruptor y por un instante se vio deslumbrada. No recordaba haber puesto luces blancas…

L y Light entraron en la recámara de Misa al ver que no estaba en la sala y que la puerta estaba abierta. Ahí estaba, sentada frente a su espejo. Temblaba ligeramente y se frotaba los ojos con cuidado, como si temiera arruinar el maquillaje. Saltó del banquillo al escuchar la voz de su amor.

– Misa, estamos listos. ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¡Oh, Light, por fin llegaste! ¡Misa lo intentó pero nada funciona! ¡Creí que con tu voz desaparecería el hechizo que me impide verte! Estas estúpidas luces… me deslumbraron por un momento y no veo nada, pero ahora que estás conmigo sé que nada malo va a pasarme.

-.-.-.-.-

 _N/A: este es un texto "viejo" que desapareció de FF por razones que no entiendo bien. En cualquier caso, este y el crossover de FMA (que seguramente pasaré al español porque lo imagino en spanglish) son en lo que me ocupo cuando no estoy con Karma. Una vez cubierta esa pieza de información irrelevante, cierro esta nota con algo que vi en otra N/A de hace muuuucho tiempo._

 _I like reviews. Friendly ones._


	3. Chapter 3

Dos personas miraban a través del ventanal, contemplando la ciudad de Tokio desde las alturas. Gruesas gotas empañaban la vista, contribuyendo al desaliento colectivo que se percibía tras el cristal.

– ¿Me das tu palabra, Yagami-kun? ¿Puedo confiar en ti por esta vez?

El susurro apenas imperceptible de L parecía inmune a la crisis que se estaba gestionando pisos abajo.

– Sí, Ryuuzaki.

Ambos sabían que era imposible confiar en el otro. Light tenía muy claro que, sin importar su amistad, L no tendría miramientos para enviarlo a ejecución. L, por su parte, estaba seguro de que esa fachada de inocencia en el joven Yagami era un medio para que Kira siguiera en el juego. Sin embargo, la ceguera de Misa había planteado un problema fundamental que requería de cooperación absoluta, pues la cadena unía sus destinos irremediablemente. Habían prometido procurar la seguridad del otro, en cuanto uno de ellos quedara ciego. Si es que alguno de ellos caía en la blancura infinita.

¿Y cuál había sido el problema fundamental que implicaba un riesgo para todo el edificio?

Misa no había salido más que en el recorrido automovilístico que clausuró el encierro de 50 días.

El hecho de que ella, L y Light hubieran sido las únicas personas sin libertad para moverse no los volvía inmunes a la ceguera. Ahora Misa era la primera persona aislada en convertirse en paciente. Ahora mismo, mientras ellos discutían la situación en privado, Watari interrogaba a Misa por el intercom, con la esperanza de encontrar elementos que ayudaran a crear un patrón sobre el curso del padecimiento clínico.

Las probabilidades de éxito en esa tarea, según L, eran inferiores al 5%.

– Bajemos, entonces.

Prescindieron del elevador y se dirigieron a las escaleras de servicio. Light se mantuvo al frente, a sabiendas de que L no permitiría que caminara fuera de su rango visual. A pocos pasos de distancia, L mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, pese a saber que eso no le ayudaría a prevenir la ceguera blanca.

 _Si esto es un incidente separado al caso Kira_ – pensó – _hay altas probabilidades de que sea demasiado tarde para los ocupantes del edificio y que sea una mera cuestión de tiempo para que todos estemos en esa condición. Sin embargo, al no haber ninguna evidencia de enfermedad, intoxicación o envenenamiento, tanto en los casos de dentro como fuera del edificio._

 _Por tanto_ – L llevó su pulgar a la boca – _es más probable que Kira haya encontrado la manera de alterar el orden público para desviar la atención de su verdadero objetivo: asesinar criminales. Pero… ¿cómo se relaciona Yagami-kun con lo que ha ocurrido?_

 _Yagami Light ha estado bajo mi supervisión desde que terminó su confinamiento, así que la conclusión más evidente es que él no ha provocado esta crisis y, por lo tanto, no es Kira. La ceguera de Amane Misa contribuye a esa hipótesis si pensamos que él no sería capaz de dañar a alguien cercano._

 _Sin embargo, Yagami Light está dispuesto a todo para comprobar su inocencia_ – Light atravesó la puerta que los conducía a un pasillo, aproximándose a los detectives que observaban el interior de una habitación a través de un ventanal. L, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta – _Desde el principio, fue él quien sugirió el encierro y la supervisión constante. ¿Quién sería capaz de llegar a esos extremos para limpiar su nombre? No habría tenido que ser necesario… Pero las circunstancias no permitieron otra salida. Y ahora las circunstancias son muy convenientes… Amane Misa, el segundo Kira, queda ciega y se vuelve inútil para los planes de Kira. Para los planes que no impliquen ayudarle a comprobar su inocencia._

 _Pero si así fuera, ¿Yagami-kun preparó todo esto desde antes de su encierro, o hay un cómplice que no conocemos?_

– Ryuuzaki, he interrogado a Amane-san como lo indicaste – la voz suave de Watari sacó a L del limbo en el que se encontraba – pero no hay elementos compartidos entre ella y el detective Matsuda. Todo lo relacionado a trayectos, alimentación y horarios es diferente.

A través de la ventana con cristal de una vista, se veía a los dos pacientes dentro de una habitación acojinada. Se habían retirado todos los muebles, dejando a Matsuda y a Misa sólo con dos futones. Watari había dispuesto un sistema de cuerdas que les permitía dirigirse al baño anexo y a la puerta de entrada, donde había un pequeño sistema giratorio para hacer entregas sin penetrar en la habitación. Matsuda estaba sentado a un lado de Misa, quien lloraba desconsolada. Con un brazo cruzando por detrás de sus hombros, parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por animarla.

– Gracias, Watari. ¿Dispusiste de las condiciones adicionales?

Los miembros restantes del equipo de investigación giraron perplejos. ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora?

– Está todo listo. Sin embargo, no creo que…

– Gracias, Watari – L no estaba dispuesto a ser confrontado frente al resto del equipo. – Bien, como podrán advertir, ésta es una situación desafortunada. La ceguera de Amane Misa demuestra que nadie, por aislado que se encuentre, está a salvo de convertirse en un paciente más. Sin embargo, lo más importante ahora es salvaguardar la investigación, con el propósito de que Kira no obtenga ventaja.

Los detectives quedaron pasmados ante lo que L estaba diciendo. Sabían que las prioridades de L eran claras, pero desconocían hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto el pálido individuo a proteger su trabajo. Naturalmente, había alguien que no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

– Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Qué no ves la situación en la que estamos?! – la voz estridente de Aizawa generó un eco que se replicó por todo el pasillo – ¡Podemos quedar ciegos en cualquier momento… y tú sólo piensas en Kira!

– Por favor, guarde la calma – Ryuuzaki interrumpió, inmutable – y piense, ¿qué pasará con la información del caso si _todos_ quedamos ciegos? No podremos leer los informes, no tendremos acceso a los expedientes... y no podremos ver si _alguien_ comete acciones delictivas, aunque esté frente a nosotros.

Light se encogió un poco, molesto. Aunque los demás no lo hubieran entendido, para él estaba muy claro. _Sospecha que estoy detrás de todo esto… y que estoy usando los poderes de Kira para disipar mi rastro. ¿Piensa que voy a escabullirme como un ladrón cuando -literalmente- nadie pueda verme?_

El estudiante sabía que, sin importar lo que dijera, las sospechas de L sobre él no se modificarían. Ya había aprendido que sus porcentajes no eran más que una expresión fastidiosa para incordiar a los demás. Pero la racionalidad no le impedía sentir la ira que empezaba a consumir su interior.

– ¿Me crees tan vulgar como para un plan semejante, Ryuuzaki? Si yo fuera Kira, ese no sería mi proceder.

– Si tú fueras Kira, ¿qué harías?

– Si tú eres L y yo soy Kira, creo conocer tu personalidad bastante bien. Conociéndote, sabría que no tiene ningún sentido robar la información de la investigación, porque me incriminaría directamente. Si todo el mundo está quedando ciego, la existencia de esa información no me perjudica porque nadie podrá leerla... Y no estarías dispuesto a traspasarla a audio o a Braille con tan poco margen de tiempo para actuar. No… si yo fuera Kira, usaría esta situación para matar a cada miembro de la investigación al mismo tiempo, _después_ de que todos hayan quedado ciegos. De esa manera, nadie quedaría al último para delatarme.

La mirada fría de L no se separó por un instante del rostro confiado que exponía un plan hipotético para resaltar su inocencia ante el equipo.

– Así que tú también lo pensaste…

– ¡Basta, Light! No me gusta que pienses en que eres Kira, así sea hipotéticamente…

Light estaba por responder cuando fue interrumpido por la voz pausada de L.

– Como pueden ver, el factor de Kira debe tomarse seriamente. Yagami-kun ha expuesto brillantemente un escenario factible… que sólo se hará posible si no se atienden mis disposiciones. Pongan mucha atención, porque de esto depende nuestra seguridad y la integridad del caso de ahora en adelante.

"A partir de hoy, nos separaremos. Sin embargo, nadie saldrá del edificio. Hay suficiente espacio para que cada uno de nosotros permanezca aislado del resto. Así, si alguien queda ciego, no se lo comunicará a los demás y Kira no tendrá forma de saber si _todos_ han caído. Como escuchamos de Yagami-kun, Kira no nos mataría si sabe que existe la posibilidad de ser visto por alguien.

– Pero Ryuuzaki, eso sólo tendría sentido si _yo_ fuera Kira, no si alguien más…

L alzó una mano, pidiendo silencio del estudiante.

– Dispuse que Watari instalara todo lo necesario para que cada quien ocupe uno de los pisos a su antojo. En cada planta hay provisiones para que una persona sobreviva 90 días sin dificultades, y un sistema de cuerdas que conecta los sanitarios con el área de descanso y el armario de provisiones, con el propósito de que puedan guiarse subsistir si se quedan ciegos. Les sugiero familiarizarse con ellas desde hoy. Decidí recurrir a ese medio por si llegáramos a sufrir la pérdida de energía eléctrica, pues los generadores de emergencia deben priorizarse para los sistemas de vigilancia.

Conforme L exponía su plan, los detectives se miraban atónitos entre ellos. ¡Sonaba a una broma absurda!

Pero ya sabían que, cuando se trataba de L, no había bromas.

– Watari permanecerá en el piso donde están los sistemas de vigilancia, para monitorear la situación mientras le sea posible. También llevará un registro de los casos de ceguera nuevos que se presenten. Naturalmente, no tendré acceso a esa información…

– Ah, claro, muy lógico de tu parte, Ryuuzaki – el rostro de Aizawa estaba morado – Pretendes dejarnos aislados a nuestra suerte, ¿y no tomar parte del odioso placer de observarnos a todos?

– Por supuesto, Aizawa. No tendría sentido tomar tantas medidas si la persona que estará conmigo recibirá la información en cuanto llegue a mis manos.

El jefe Yagami se preocupó. Este plan no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

– P-pe-pero… Ryuuzaki, si actúas bajo la suposición de que Light es Kira, ¿no es más sencillo que él se quede conmigo, o aislado por su cuenta? Así no correrías ningún riesgo y podrías vigilarlo junto a Watari.

– Nadie es más apto que yo para supervisar a Yagami-kun. Además, nuestras condiciones para su liberación habían sido que permaneceríamos encadenados hasta la resolución del caso, ¿recuerda? – ante el asentimiento resignado, Ryuuzaki empezó a caminar de vuelta a las escaleras – Bien, Watari les explicará de qué manera van a asignarse los niveles. Evidentemente, no puedo quedarme a escuchar cómo se distribuyen, por lo que me dirigiré al piso que tomaremos Yagami-kun y yo. – L suspiró con pesadez – Espero volver a verlos pronto.

Ryuuzaki tomó la delantera esta vez, con una mano en el bolsillo mientras hacía un ademán de despedida con la mano encadenada. Light se vio forzado a seguirlo tras el tirón causado por el paso acelerado del detective.


End file.
